


塔楼里的月亮公主

by Caesitas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Summary: 柯克兰伯爵有个养子，然已无人见过他的真容。琼斯先生是位交际花，卧室里有面不知朝向何处的镜子。
Relationships: America/England, 英米





	塔楼里的月亮公主

庄园里为数不多知晓他存在的仆人叫他小公主。他是伯爵大人某位情妇的孩子，在母亲红颜早逝后便被接到了柯克兰的家宅里抚养——那时伯爵大人还年轻，容貌英俊，权势无两，只要一出现便被众多莺燕环绕。就像上流社会的每个男人一样，他拥有不止一位秘密情妇，有门当户对的风流名媛，也有花街柳巷的贫穷娼女。那个孩子的母亲便是后者，据说为还家族欠下的高利贷早早入了这个行当，哀愁，美丽，一双蓝眼睛令人忘忧，日日宾客盈门，以至于根本无人知晓她二十岁生下的婴儿生父究竟是谁。有人说就是伯爵大人本人——看啊，他们有极为相似的金发和同样刻薄的嘴唇，不是吗？——也有人说，发色的深浅有别，孩子的唇形也更圆润，伯爵大人愿意养育他，要么是发自怜香惜玉的善心，要么是与他的母亲真的相爱过——谁年轻时没有过一段挣脱阶级的诚挚爱情呢？  
无论如何，这个孩子就在庄园一角的塔楼顶上住了下来。他的房间很小，高高矗立在天上，仿佛能插进月亮里，而他当时也漂亮得像个小月亮——哪个人曾见过那么晶莹剔透的皮肤、流华溢彩的头发？刚来的那天，他坐在马车里、伯爵大人的怀抱中，像个真正的公主一样古灵精怪地转着眼睛，来回巡视这片草长莺飞的领地，下个钟头又调皮地和兔子一起在湖边打起滚来，还为他的“新朋友”搭了一个小木头房子——然而很快有好事者说他的血脉太低贱，挥发出的美想必也肮脏不祥，没资格自由自在地生活在这里，对于“社会影响”太过有害——从此就真的没人在塔楼以外的地方见过他，甚至新来的仆从都渐渐不再知道他的存在了。他如同被拘禁了似的，不知是出于外力强制还是自尊心的主观拒斥，很多年都未曾迈下塔楼一步。照料他生活起居的老仆人有一次怜爱地摸着他越来越长的头发，说我可怜的小公主，你需要一个王子从下面爬上来，带走你。他摇了摇头，光着脚走到爬满藤蔓的狭小窗户旁，洋娃娃一样的衣袖伸出去，把刚折好的纸飞机丢进了高空中格外凄厉的雷雨和寒风里。  
伯爵大人有时候会来看他，都是在午夜万籁俱寂时，带一些画本书、新衣服、时下流行的饰物、精美的点心，打发走兢兢业业守在一旁的老仆人，从门内落上锁，与他说话到早晨，教他艺术和诗，又在最后一颗星星消失不见时准时离开。孩子最初很高兴，虽然不会说，但一整天眼睛都是亮的，还总是不知不觉地瞟向房间外那条灰扑扑的、像蛇一样盘旋而上的楼梯，如同在期待着什么人似的。老仆人清楚记得，他管伯爵先生叫父亲，掷地有声，嗓音清澈——后来，后来那声音却渐渐不再清澈了，变成另一种教人面红耳赤、浮想联翩的意味——房间里发生了什么事？太悖德了，老仆人饶是见过诸多世面，也不敢细想。这个房间成为了一个真正的禁忌，封印着七宗罪里的淫欲，仅有几个知晓秘密的人说。他们看着那个孩子的眼神也变了，像看一个毒苹果、一场灾害、一个没人愿意触碰的甜蜜悲剧，就如同曾经街头巷尾那些欲言又止的纷杂目光看着他的母亲。  
但孩子知道自己是情愿的。他愿意张口含住养父常年握笔或剑而生出漂亮薄茧的手指，用自己尚自无力承受太多的躯体去承受被给予的一切——那个人的笔或剑，知识或欲望，任何什么，脏污的或高洁的，只要他能做到。他的侧脸贴在男人随心跳起伏的小腹上，耳朵听着不知道是情话还是羞辱的言辞——好孩子，真可爱，你天生就是我的鞘——不愧是她生的。月落日升，他的眼睛和下面那条窄窄的缝都变成再也擦不净的湿，红与白凝结在粗糙手指间反复聚拢的柔软肌肤上，一点点滴落下来，携带着夭折的不伦生命。然后，一个纯洁而威严的吻落在他的额头，已经穿好大衣的养父温柔握住他的手，微笑着对他说再见。  
他的日子就这样在喜悦又悲哀的地狱里过去，直到终于从老仆人口中听说了伯爵大人要结婚的消息。先生也到年龄了，疲惫而苍老的声音说。他愣住了，不能哭也不能笑，十年来第一次跌跌撞撞跑下塔楼，几次在漫无尽头的陡峭楼梯上摔倒弄脏了衣服也不停下。他没有去找伯爵大人，而是去找了他的未婚妻——另一位伯爵的女儿，众人都说般配极了。那位小姐刚刚到来，还在四处熟悉环境，房间里空无一人。他生气地把那个屋子弄得一团糟，又拆开主人带来的精致华贵的雕花木箱，把衣服首饰扔得满地都是。他躲在走廊里、一扇高大厚重的铜门落下的阴影中偷偷听着——黄昏时分传来一阵优雅的脚步声，接着是女人的惊叫。熟悉的男人嗓音安慰着女人，温和沉稳却带一点不易察觉的愤怒：亲爱的，别慌，不过是仆人养了一只教养很差的猫罢了。  
又是午夜，他被从门后拎出来，带到了从未踏足过的主宅书房里。他还没站定，一个耳光就落在了他的脸上，然而施暴的人就像被烫着了似的，立刻倒退一步，不可置信地望着自己的手。“父亲，我已经明白了为什么他们都说您是阴毒的人。”他却很平静，“是我误会了，竟会以为您心地善良。那么我们谈谈吧——用恶人之间的方式。您给我钱，给我自由，我会保守秘密。”“还有什么？”向来风度翩翩的伯爵此时竟带着怪异的狼狈问道，“只是这样？要多少钱？”“予取予求的钱。不能再碰我。我会买一座属于自己的房子——里面有一个专门的房间，留给您。”他意味不明地说。  
一年以后柯克兰伯爵才知道，当那个留给他的房间的门微微开启时，能看到走廊对面另一扇门的缝隙里透出的落地镜子，镜子里投映的永远是他的孩子与各位入幕之宾翻云覆雨的影像——面色潮红，脖颈婉转，和他曾经拥有过的没有任何区别。对象不停变更，三教九流，应有尽有，不是为了钱，只是为了单纯的享乐。这位秘密的养子搬出柯克兰的庄园后，以一个无名新人的身份进入了文艺界——多年居住在不见天日的塔楼上，外面没有人知道他是谁，更遑论他与柯克兰家的关系了——绘画，写剧本，登台演出，天赋异禀，无所不长，想来也是得益于童年与少年时代受过的优异教育。他名声鹊起，美丽风流，总在不断变换着情人——尤其热衷于诱惑有妻室或女友的男人，并为那些女人的愤恨而公然自得，也因此招致了无数憎恶——然而在同性之间，谁都以一亲芳泽为荣，其中有志同道合的知己，也有慕名而来的达官显贵。他们会给他纪念品，一首诗歌，一段乐谱，一枚宝石戒指，一缕头发，一枝稀奇的鲜花。他全都高兴地珍藏起来。  
伯爵大人就在那个孩子为他安排的专属房间里默默看着这一切。房间里是黑暗的，只有一支蜡烛照亮了门缝。其实他可以选择不来，但他总忍不住要来——这个房间有单独的入口，无需经过正门，他也不用跟孩子发生任何对话。五年，八年，十年，如同上了毒瘾一样无法戒除。起初的时候，他的心脏会剧烈跳动，头脑昏然如崩溃，后来却慢慢变作一种平静的观赏，就像在画廊里抽着烟斗观赏完满的艺术品。习惯此事以后，他甚至会暗中介绍一些显要客人来进行地下的权色交易，为已趋衰落的家族换取或轻或重的利益——孩子也全都默许了。久而久之，他作为背后金主的身份渐渐浮出水面，他的妻子终究发现了，这位高雅的贵妇人对故事前情一无所知，想象力更是不可能触及那么阴暗的真相，只是隐约听过一些关于孩子生母的传言，却也因当年密切参与其事的仆人皆已去世而无从求证——她只好不解地问她的丈夫：你如此迷恋他，为什么不自己去呢？莫非他就是你的亲生儿子，你害怕堕入畜生道吗？他讽刺地笑了，摇了摇头，望着窗外草坪上另一个刚满七八岁的男孩、他正妻诞下的名正言顺的子嗣，静静地说，这是什么鬼话，我们的亲生儿子不是在这里吗？  
他知道那个孩子或许真正爱过如过眼云烟般的众多情人中的一个。那是个从军队里退伍的人，身材高大，眼窝深邃，过得落魄不已，干一些或偷或抢的不法勾当，隔三岔五就喝得酩酊大醉，有些抑郁和暴力倾向——他们之间的性往往很血腥，却相当尽兴，仿佛两个人都能借此忘掉某些深入骨髓的痛苦。他见过他们接吻，也见过那个人留下的礼物，与别人都不同，总是些刀、枪、子弹、奇形怪状的锋利石头，被存放在一个单独的抽屉里。他们亲密且病态的关系持续了一两年，这位怪人就不再来了，伯爵暗中打听才得知是因过失杀人进了监狱，没多久又在监狱里查出肠胃绝症，想来活不到出去的时候。他长叹一口气，忽而想到那个孩子近来时常姿态恍惚，在昏暗灯火下始终看不清的面色似乎也愈加不好了。  
伯爵先生又踌躇了几年，愈来愈不敢去找那个也许原本就不该存在的孽子，甚至不敢再想他——怕他还是恨他，被妻子知晓秘密后更是连那个房间也停止再去，仿佛回到了正轨上的生活，杜绝了与下流事的任何瓜葛。他却没想到，当他终于鼓起勇气去打破僵局的时候，竟然就是死别了。  
那个曾经明媚耀眼的孩子躺在病床上，瘦得只剩下一把骨头，头发与眼睛都暗淡无光，听到脚步声立刻翻过身用袖子挡住了脸。“别看，我不好看了。”他背对着他说。一切都变了，只有嗓音依然是清澈的，就像一颗糖果丢入了湖心里。  
“我是来对你道歉的。”已经老去的柯克兰伯爵字斟句酌地说，“你就住在这个老鼠洞里，用这种方式惩罚了我一辈子……”  
“我从出生起就住在老鼠洞里，先生——现在惩罚结束了。你可以碰我，如果你还愿意的话。”  
“什么病？”他注意到橱柜上的水银和房间里浓得散不开的药味，而他的孩子最讨厌苦了。  
“梅毒第四年，已经不会传染了。”依然很年轻的孩子翻身朝向他，衣袖却仍挡着大半张脸，“你抱抱我吧。”  
“就算会也没关系。”伯爵大人望着他多年不见的养子，伸出手臂抬起他的上身揽在怀里，像二十年前那样吻了微长的发丝下光洁不复的额头。孩子却还嫌不够似的，把头埋在伯爵大人肩上，指尖虚虚按住他的胸口，神智不清地呢喃道，“给我，我要。”  
“你要什么？”  
“我要，我要你……”他卡在这里，仿佛有什么极重要的话说不下去了。半晌后他闭了闭眼，放弃了这个话题，决定改要另一种东西，“我要死前再有一次高潮。”他宁静地说。  
伯爵大人同意了。他意识到那是他四五年来的唯一一次性事，然而又做得极为熟稔，如果不是肌肤的触感变了，而肋骨又过分分明，简直就如同他们从来没有分别过一样。  
最后的最后，孩子颤巍巍地下了床，走到窗前的月光下，翻箱倒柜找出一个落满灰尘的盒子，递给他。伯爵先生不明所以地接了过来。孩子喘着粗气悄悄说了一句，“你看看吧”，然后便在这个寂凉的寒夜里如油尽灯干般得偿所愿地死去了。  
他打开盒子，里面只有一些陈旧的小玩意儿——糖纸、玻璃球、别针、残破画册的一角——和一张已经黄得发脆的信纸。信纸折得平平整整，没有套信封，只是在折好后的背面仿照信封样式写了一行：给圣诞老人。  
他拆开了信。  
“父亲，我知道每年的圣诞老人都是你。那我就把想要的礼物直接说给你听吧——我的名字能不能刻在你的墓碑上呢？妈妈其实也想，但她永远不会说。我和她可不一样。”  
“不，你连死法都和她一样。”伯爵大人悲哀地说道，望了望地上的月亮。

fin.


End file.
